Vsholef
The inhabitants of Vshole are referred to as Vsholef. Description Vsholef are bipedal, nearly 3 meters tall when standing completely upright. Normally, they hunch over as if the effort of carrying nearly 10 feet totally upright was too much. They appear to have no neck, yet they can turn their heads without having to rotate their shoulders. Their hide is leathery and I suspected it serves as armor, since they are totally naked. Both their legs and their arms are heavily muscled. In spite of their immense size, they are remarkably gentle when they are not roused. Their feet are human-like. The face of a Vsholef tapers to a rodent like snout. Their ears protrude like small flaps of leather. Their eyes are not beady, but showed no sclera. The Vsholef has three long, graceful fingers with an opposing thumb. Their thickly padded feet possess six toes. Characters Boker The senior ranking officer in the Argisal Warrior Society after Rosten. He is Executive Officer, or Second in Command of the Argisal military. Gregtu Gregtu is a scientist, and leader of the initial team to assist Rosten in gaining access to the alien vessel. Nislayn A Senior officer in the Argisal Warrior Society, he is the chief assistant to Boker. Rosten Rosten Ilia pa Argisal is the Commanding Officer of the Argisal Warrior Society. As such he sits on the committee that rules the nation of Argisal. In spite of his senior rank, he isn't one to sit on the sidelines, rather he leads in all battles, fighting side by side with the most junior of Warriors. As a member of the Argisal Ruling Committee, he plays a role in governance of the largely democratic society of Argisal, however, in more practical matters he is ever ready to step in to lead the nation when the civilians are not up to the task. To Rosten, they rarely are. Skene While Boker is second in command to Rosten, Skene is the senior officer in charge of Rosten's personal defense team, and serves as a personal second to Rosten. His position is similar to that of Nislayn. Tarreel A junior warrior, and member of Rosten's personal defense team. Tauvan Tauvan is a "Clinical Medic, First Class". This means that while he serves in the field (of combat), he is not a field medic. His position is similary to that of a doctor. Field medics, on the other hand are highly trained first aid practicioners. Vocabulary Chogass A Chogass is a large predator, the only predator on Vshole that is regularly a danger to Vsholef. It is roughly the size and ferocity of an African Lion. Dovir A strong hot beverage, providing stimulation to the consumer. This beverage is brewed from the seeds of a plant. It is similar to coffee and to chocolate in flavor, with an additional flavor of cinnamon. Why is it that all our societies drink coffee or something very like? It must be true that coffee, chocolate, cinnamon and, of course dovir, are the beverage of the gods! Ieshta The concept of ieshta is core to Vsholef self-identity. The ieshta is the incorporeal, immortal essence of all beings. In the Vsholeflan1 mythos, the ieshta precedes the Vsholef in life, as well as proceeds from the Vsholef in death. According to the Vsholef, the ieshta is a spark or fragment from their higher power. It has been cast off, and enters into each living being. There, it is the underlying motivation towards good or towards evil. All passion is powered by the ieshta. In life, the Vsholef must become master to his/her own ieshta. If one's passions tend to drive to good, one is to empower the ieshta. If, however, one's passions tend toward evil, one must restrain and train one's ieshta so that the tendency is moved toward the good. Upon death, the ieshta is released. If it's tendency has been towards good, or if the Vsholef has succeeded in moving it toward the good, it is then reunited with the higher power. If however, the ieshta has been unrestrained, and retains a tendency toward evil, then it self-extinguishes. The Vsholef speak in terms of higher power, when they speak of this at all. Generally all references toward their higher power tend to be a physical upward toss of their head, with eyes turning up, then closing briefly. Further requests for information lead to great embarrassment and avoidance to the point of walking away from conversation, if pushed. 1 Vsholeflan (adjective): of, pertaining to, characteristic of, or having the nature of a Vsholef. Ieshtani This word can have numerous meaning. Depending on the context of conversation, and also on physical attributes manifested when speaking the word, an ''ieshtani ''can mean "soul-companion", "soul-friend", or "soul-lover". It is most generally applied in conversation between members of the warrior society. In this society, a close bond exists between all members. Each warrior considers all other warriors of his society to be a close companion, one for whom a warrior would do anything. Thus, a warrior from one unit meeting a warrior from another unit for the first time will embrace the warrior, and call him ieshtani. After some time working close together within a unit, or on special assignment, as the relationship grows, the relationship will still be called ieshtani, yet, by means of facial expression a relationship deeper than companion will be made obvious. Since warriors do not form families or have offspring it is not uncommon for two warriors to form an extremely close bond. Layers of inflection and expression differentiates this ieshtani from a mere companion or friend. Ilia This word means roughly the same as "Commander". This is the highest rank in a nation's warrior society. There is only one Ilia at any given time. Ouilia This is another military rank. It is roughly translated as "Second to Commander". There is ever only one Ouilia in a nation's warrior society.